


Sleigh Ride in a Winter Wonderland

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Christmas Caroling, F/M, Sleigh Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: When 12 takes Rose back to Snoel for their anniversary, she's understandably reluctant to return - but it turns out better than the last time.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200850
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018





	Sleigh Ride in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shivering in a Winter Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640915) by [blueboxesandtrafficcones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones). 



> Day 6 of 2018's 31 Days of Ficmas.

Humming to herself, Rose stepped out of the TARDIS into a gorgeous, snowy clearing. Leaning her head back to look at the sky, she took in the double suns, spun on her heel, and marched back inside the ship, slamming the door closed behind her.

“No.”

“Rose-”

“No,” she repeated, rejoining him at the console. “Last time we were here we were _imprisoned_.In an _igloo_. No.”

“That was a thousand years ago!”

Rose crossed her arms, glaring at her husband. “I don’t care.”

“It’s why we changed!” He spun in a circle, letting his new jacket flare out like he was on a catwalk. It _was_ a particularly Victorian coat, even if it also leaned towards ‘magician’.

“Babe. No.”

The Doctor pouted, settling his hands on her waist and pulling her close, snuggling his nose to hers. “But I actually called ahead, made plans. Please?”

She closed her eyes, fighting a smile at his earnest expression. Sensing his imminent victory, he dusted kisses over her nose and cheeks, and with a groan, she surrendered.

“Okay, okay.”

He kissed her mouth before spinning away towards the door. “Come on!”

Rose trailed behind, adjusting her shawl around her shoulders and stepping out once again into the snow. “So, do you actually have confirmed plans?”

Linking their arms together, he guided her through the woods at a meandering pace. “Actual, confirmed plans. Please! Honestly, I’m insulted.”

Rose eyed her husband warily. “Plans you’ve already made, or ones you’re hoping your future self remembers to go back and make at some point?”

“Already made,” the Doctor promised, scowling. “Have some faith, will you?”

They made their way through the peaceful woods, taking in the stillness and natural beauty of the planet. It looked just as Rose remembered, and she hoped that this trip would go better.

“Hang on, if you don’t think we came here on purpose, why d’you think I told you to put a dress like that on?” he asked as they reached the village limits.

Rose shrugged, smiling as she glanced down at her outfit. It was the beautiful black and burgundy dress from her very first trip into the past, so many centuries before. It made the occasional appearance, though rarely out of their bedroom, and she’d assumed it was more of the same. “Thought you wanted to roleplay back when I first started with you, or something,” she said, adding when he gave her an indignant look, “Don’t look at me like that! Wouldn’t be the first time!”

“I do love that dress,” he admitted, eyes raking over the bust, “but I believe my words were ‘something Victorian’.”

“You’re not complaining, are you?”

They were almost to the center of town now, and Rose sighed with jealousy. A gorgeous horse-drawn sleigh was waiting under the decorated clock tower, looking like something out of a Hallmark movie, picture perfect with a driver and twin horses.

When the Doctor led her right to it she tensed, wondering what his plan was. Hopefully it didn’t include stealing the sleigh – she wasn’t in the mood to be arrested. Again.

“Hello,” he greeted the driver, shaking his hand vigorously. “And who do we have here?”

“Vixen and Cupid, sir, and I’m Stephen,” the other man replied, tipping his hat to Rose. “Mister and Missus Tyler?”

“That’s us,” the Doctor confirmed, patting the closer horse. “Rose, want to say hello before we start?”

“Wait, what?” She blinked between the two men and the horses, mystified. “I don’t understand.”

“I told you I had made arrangements. Didn’t you want a sleigh ride the last time we were here?” Her husband’s eyes twinkled, smug smile pleased with her surprise. “This is for you, love.”

Tears of happiness welled in her eyes. “Really?”

“Of course.”

* * *

After a few minutes spent fussing over the horses, petting them and feeding them a treat each, the Doctor helped her up into the sleigh. “Here we go.” Settling beside her, he tucked the heavy blankets around them before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. They were up high with a gorgeous view, and Rose snuggled into his side as the sleigh began to move.

“This is wonderful,” she murmured, kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” he replied in kind, pressing his lips to hers for a long moment. “Thank you for putting up with me, and my ridiculous life.”

“It’s _our_ life,” Rose corrected, “and it’s not ridiculous. It’s perfect. The drama keeps it interesting.”

The Doctor snickered, sinking down slightly into the pile and pulling her closer. “Shush. Just enjoy your sleigh ride.”

It wasn’t long before she was humming again, not even aware of it as she concentrated on the snow-covered scenery until he began singing along under his breath.

“ _-and friends are calling ‘yoo-hoo!’, come on it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_.”

“Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,” the driver, Stephen, deadpanned in key, making them laugh.

“ _It’s grand_ ,” Rose took up the tune, “ _just holding your hand-_ ” the Doctor squeezed their joined hands- “ _we’re gliding along with a song of a wintery fairy land_!”

They spent the rest of the ride singing carols, Stephen occasionally chiming when encouraged, and it all passed in a blur of laughter and happiness. She missed some of the scenery, too busy trying to out-sing the Doctor, but their friendly competition and the joy rolling off him were far more important to her. For the manic flailing of his previous body, the energy masquerading as happiness and covering up terrible sadness, this new body was more at ease, more _settled_ with the past than his previous ones. More capable of living in the moment, she was finding.

Eventually the ride ended and they returned to the town square, the Doctor helping her down from the carriage with lingering hands. Once on the ground she went to the horses to say goodbye, petting them, and Stephen gave her a carrot for each of the horses.

“Bye Vixen, bye Cupid,” she whispered, giving them one last kiss before stepping away and throwing her arms around her husband. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And he kissed her.


End file.
